Merlinus
Merlinus (マリナス, Marinasu?) is a character that appears frequently in Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi and Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. He rides in either a tent, carriage, or wagon that has to be protected from enemies. As a merchant, Merlinus holds the player's armory optionally during each battle. He is one of the few non-main(at the least in the traditional sense as although Nils and Ninian are important, their demise does not result in a Game Over, rather they retreat from battle)characters that cannot die along with others such as: Marcus, Nils, Ninian, Oswin,Karel,Karla,Rath,Pent,Louise, Bartre, Nino and Athos. Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken ]] As he levels up each chapter he is kept alive, he can eventually upgrade to a moving unit. He cannot fight, consequently, so his tent or vehicle must be protected. He first appears in Chapter 13 in a village that the player must visit in order to unlock Chapter 13 Gaiden, in which he must be protected to have him join the party in the next chapter. If this Gaiden chapter is not unlocked and cleared, he will join aoutmatically a few chapters later. As a person, he is rather cowardly and quirky, revealed by his telling support conversations. Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi Merlinus also appears in ''Fūin no Tsurugi but with a greater age and an altered appearance. Now he's the personal advisor of Roy himself, instead of a frail merchant. He isn't as timid and fearful anymore as in Rekka no Ken; instead, he's very outspoken in his opinions, distrusts many people and behaves a bit harsh, fearing that people might be trying to use Roy's plea for their own purposes. The only way for this unit the level up is to survive 100 hits, since he is a non-combat unit. Use In Battle Rekka no Ken In battle, the player's forces can Merch when they're standing next to Merlinus, so they can withdraw and deposit their belongings. When an unit's inventory is full (maximum of 5 items), the player can send an item to Merlinus in the case that he/she should obtain an item from someone or something. The maximum amount of items allowed in storage is 100. If Merlinus is not deployed in battle, or if his HP is depleted to zero during the chapter, units with extra items will have to drop one instead of being able to send one to Merlinus, and units cannot Merch from him. However, if his HP reaches zero in one chapter, Merching and transferring items will be available in the next chapter (as it would not make sense if he appeared in the previous game if this was said game's prequel), making him a unique unit in that he can be used again even after his HP decreases to 0. Fūin no Tsurugi Merlinus appears as a carriage, his promoted form from Rekka no Ken, in this game. Unlike the previous installment, Merlinus is a unit that takes up a unit space and he is not needed in order to transfer items to storage, unlike in the previous game. In order to level up, Merlinus needs to survive 100 hits from an enemy unit. Possible Endings Rekka no Ken Merlinus - Cheery Merchant Merlinus opened a shop in Ostia, but it was forced to close. He plans on re-opening with some aid from Lord Eliwood himself. Marcus and Merlinus The merchant Merlinus began working for Eliwood. He and Marcus were fast friends, and when Marcus became the head of military training, Merlinus used his business acumen to deal with all matters financial. Fuuin no Tsurugi Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters Category:Fire Emblem:Fūin no Tsurugi characters